


Tape is Harry's Best Friend

by Llpayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Gay, M/M, Porn, Smut, but you have to read it ok, don't want to give the story away, even though its my first, explicit - Freeform, its good ok, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llpayne/pseuds/Llpayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really likes the idea of bondage.</p>
<p>Louis grows to like it too.</p>
<p>In response to this photo: http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_me2dlmysoD1r2jpvg.jpg</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tape is Harry's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say that I wrote this fanfic five months ago now so it isn't really very good so I apologise. If I get some good feedback it would really inspire me to do more writing as I do really enjoy it! Thanks everyone.
> 
> Larry makes me sad bc its so perf.
> 
> Note: All story's are made up, I am not afflicted with the boys and all this is a work of fiction - thank you.

The sun was weakly shining through the beige curtains which Harry admitted were a very good buy. He was lying on the bed, his broad back leaning up against the sideboard and feet pushed up supporting the laptop resting on his thighs. Tousling his hair into a messy bunch of curls, just neat enough to be able to see through them, he continued searching through random web pages to pass the time before Louis got home from visiting his mum back in Doncaster.  Admittedly it was very quiet and boring since Louis went three weeks ago; sure they’d have Skype wanking sessions, but nothing compared to having Louis’ tight arse in his hands whilst he slammed the living day lights out of his arsehole. Harry sighed but when realizing Lou would be home in less than four hours a smile emerged onto his face as the image of fucking Louis flickered in his mind. ‘Shit I’m hard!’ Harry exclaimed amusingly to himself as he stared down at the emerging bulge in his sweatpants.  ’Harry contain yourself, Lou will be home soon’, he whispered quietly as he ignored the horny bastard his dick was and continued to search google for something to preoccupy him for a few hours.

‘Google Search: how to make sex more amazing with your boyfriend who you haven’t seen in weeks’ 

Harry was unsure that the sentence even made sense but clicked enter nevertheless and the search brought up 1,420,183 results in 0.34 seconds. ‘Well that went well’ Harry once again laughed to himself whilst scanning down the list for a suitable page. 

After much deliberating he chose a yahoo answers page where a young woman was describing her (apparently) traumatic experience deciding how to make the sex, after her boyfriend had been away for a month, the best ever. There were 16 responses, ranging from plain ridiculous - ‘get your mum involved.’ to interesting - ‘this is from past experience, men love bondage and shit like that, tie him up, gag him, anything like that and he will be hard as fuck! Enjoy beautiful :) xx’ Harry continued to search through the responses but the latter mentioned stayed prominent in his mind as he imagined fragile little Louis tied up and gagged while being fucked. Immediately after this image Harry knew he HAD TO try this out with Louis; he’d love it, not to mention how even the thought of it made him so hard. 

‘Google Search: bondage tape’

Harry giggled to himself when the various sex-toy websites came up, and he decided Ann Summers was the safest bet, along with the fact it was top of the search results. He felt slight apprehension as his finger pressed the enter button and the familiar pink and black background came up - the last time Harry had been on this website was to look for anal balls he bought Louis for his 21st. The tape that appeared was white, about half an inch thick with apparently ‘A perfect elasticity to play sex games with your partner’. And after pressing various buttons, Harry discovered the tape was in stock in his local Ann Summers - it was quite handy to have a sex shop less than five minutes away from their house, so he entered his credit card details and arranged to pick the tape up in two hours time. 

After having a shower, actually blow drying his hair for the first time in months, and putting on Louis’ favorite cologne on him, he decided he looked suitable enough for Louis who was coming home in less than two hours, so also presumed this was a satisfactory look to stroll down to Ann Summers with. He grabbed his Barbour coat and wrapped around a surprising soft, but a little gay looking scarf that was previously Louis’ which Harry acquired and stepped out his flat making sure he had put his key in his pocket. 

He walked swiftly with his head down to avoid the attention, although all the little screaming fan girls would be at school so he thought he would be safe for the short walk to Ann Summers. The wind was hard, messing up his hair that he spent, he even admits, too long on. 

The sex shop was finally in sight after taking the back road way to the outskirts of town to avoid being noticed so he picked up pace until he was almost running in both nerves and excitement. The door was dark and immediately after he pushed it open, he was gasping for breath in the terribly quiet surroundings. Walking up to the counter, he was greeted by a friendly older woman, probably in her fifties or perhaps sixties, who thankfully didn’t recognize him even after he read out who the order was for. Harry could feel his face redden as he stood waiting for the cashier to come back with his package as he was in view of the whole shop, praying no one would recognize him. His prays were rewarded as the older woman came back with the package, thankfully, in a plain white carrier bag. He thanked her as she told him to have ‘fun’ and a lovely day and he left back into the harsh November air and rushed home with the little white carrier bag in his left hand. 

After having an accidental diversion; he couldn’t resist a Starbucks and so had a decaf coffee with a side of having a few teenage girls asking for photos and he willingly accepted and put on a smile as he kept his carrier bag firmly in his hand, not letting it out of sight. He apologized that he had to go because Louis was coming home really soon, and these obviously strong Larry shippers eyes lit up and almost pushed Harry out of the coffee shop as they realized what mischief they were going to get up to. Harry blushed and giggled whilst the girls shouted him to have fun and be safe. 

The rest of the walk home was uninterrupted, leaving Harry to his own imagination with what he could do to Louis with the package he had beside him. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when his key unlocked the door and he was let into his flat. This happiness was short lived when he realised there was only 16 minutes until Louis returns home. ‘Shit!’ Harry immediately picked up the white bag he had just put down and ran up the stairs into his bedroom to get everything ready for when Louis returned. 

After unwrapping the tape and disposing of the evidence, as well as deciding to fetch some duct tape for gagging Louis mouth if events became so heated, he lit the last candle around the bed and walked back to observe his efforts. The white bed sheets were completely covered in delicate red rose petals with the duct tape and white tape positioned centrally on the bedding. Small candles were positioned around the room letting off the weak scent of lavender which Harry discovered was one of Louis favourite scents whilst a drunken fuck they shared a few months ago. Harry smiled smugly at his efforts and dimmed the lights for the perfect ‘mood lighting’ . He made a quick mental check to make sure everything was as it should be - ‘Oh fuck I forgot the condo..’ 

The door bell rang before Harry could finish his mental note which immediately vanished from his mind as he rushed down the stairs, almost tripping over and ran towards the door.

As Harry opened the front door he was greeted with a grinning, excited, too cute excuse of a boyfriend. ‘LOUIS!’ Harry lunged towards Louis striking him off balance slightly before embracing each other with a firm, loving hug. ‘I missed you so fucking muc’ ‘Babe I’m not even in the fucking door you idiot!’ Louis chuckled as he pulled Harry off of him. ‘Now take some of my bags, I might have a surprise for you in one of them!’ A little too eager, Harry immediately lifted the heaviest case and dragged it inside and slammed it into the sofa, bending over to try to undo the zip when Harry heard the door shut and a familiar pair of arms wrap round his stomach, and crotch push into the back of his arse. Harry let out a little groan from the bottom of his throat. ‘Oi, easy tiger’ exclaimed Louis as he lowered his hands towards Harry’s crotch which was already hard as fuck. Harry immediately remembered his little plan and turned around to face Louis, pushing his hands from his own crotch area. 

‘Come with me!’ 

Harry grabbed hold of his boyfriend’s hand and ran up the stairs bringing Louis swiftly behind him. 

‘Close your eyessss!’ Harry whined to Louis as he covered the older man’s eyes and lead him from behind into the bedroom. 

‘Haz what are you’ 

Harry let his hands slide away from Louis’ eyes exposing the masterpiece of a bedroom that he created. 

‘Woooow Harry!’ Louis paced forward then spun to face his boyfriend, face gleaming with happiness. ‘I fucking love you, you know that?’ Louis stepped towards Harry until they were just breaths apart, ‘I really fucking do’ 

‘Louis did you just say you really wanna fucking do me?’ Harry winked cheekily then slammed his lips into Louis taking him by surprise by his force and let out a small audible groan in the back of his throat. Harry pulled away. ‘Awh did you like that baby?’ He once again slammed his lips into his boyfriends before he had a chance to reply, slipping his tongue onto Louis’ whilst pushing back on him as they slowly edged towards the bed. Harry felt the hard bulge of Louis begin to push against his own crotch area as with his right hand, Harry leant down and grabbed the white tape then pulled away from the heated kiss once again to show Louis his present. The puzzled look on his boyfriends face made harry chuckle slightly as he tried to explain - ‘Louis Tomlinson I am going to tie you up in this so you can’t do anything then fuck you until you’re red.’ His eyes suddenly lit up with lust and his tongue slowly laced his lips, making Harry want to punish him even more for being so sexy.

‘Well I’ll take that as a yes then, you horny bugger.’ Harry smiled to himself and pushed Louis onto the bed with so much force that his boyfriend’s body bounced a few times on the mattress before coming to a still. ‘Take your fucking top off now.’ His controlling manner made Louis smirk timidly and obey him immediately as he took off his light blue tight top, the one that Louis knows makes Harry a million times more horny, probably considering he wore this the first time they properly fucked almost a year and a half ago now.

‘Turn over.’ Harry put on his stern voice, trying not to laugh as he told Louis to put his hands behind his back and unravelled the tape, dropping onto the floor; the roll spinning to the corner of the room before coming to a standstill. Harry grappled at the end of it carelessly and begun to hold it to Louis wrist and wrap it around multiple times. ‘Woah fucking hell Haz, I’m not gonna have any hands left if you keep going at this rate!’ Harry realised he had used nearly half of the tape; he had become completely absorbed with the sight of Louis tight, perfectly shaped arse to notice so stopped immediately and giggled.

‘Now I’m going to do whatever the fuck I want to you and you can’t protest.’ Harry didn’t give Louis time to respond as now he was ripping off his boyfriends shorts and then his own tshirt and sweatpants, leaving them both naked besides a pair of small boxer shorts; the erection on both extremely prominent. Louis interrupted Harry’s daze – ‘You really shouldn’t have got that hard whilst just tying me up with some tape.’ ‘Excuse me Lou? You’re going to fucking pay for telling me what I shouldn’t do.’ Harry immediately smacked Louis’ arse leading to his boyfriend letting out a large cry of both slight pain and pleasure. ‘Oh you liked that Lou?’ He slapped him again, and then reached down to slowly peel Louis boxers down; him still lying on his front, and he threw them over to someone irrelevant to Harry’s current state of mind. ‘Mm that’s a nice arse you have here Tomlinson.’ Louis could feel his boyfriend’s breath slowly come closer down to his arse, and Louis was suddenly flipped around in one movement by Harry, exposing his blatant hard on – Harry still only centimetres away from Louis’ dick now. ‘Oo what do I have here?’ Harry glanced up at Louis who was unable to move due to the tape restricting his hands, and was too horny to talk and so just smiled hazily as his boyfriend put his legs between his and begun sucking on his dick.

‘Uhhhh!’ Louis exclaimed. Harry pulled away from his dick. ‘Oh so you like that do you?’ ‘Ye Ye y’ Louis could barely formulate words because Harry did not wait for an answer, but began sucking back on his dick. Pre-cum began to ooze out of the tip as Harry began to throat-fuck his boyfriend, gagging occasionally with the pure size of it. The vein on the underside prominently stuck out and as his dick suddenly got harder, Harry could sense he was nearly at breaking point and pulled off. ‘HARRY WHAT THE FUCK NO NO NO I NEED TO CUM MAKE ME CU’ Harry interrupted, ‘Don’t you dare tell me what to do, I’ve already warned you about this and now I’m not going to let you cum, but I’m going to fuck you now without lube or a condom and you are going to love it.’ ‘Bu..’

‘Right Louis I’m fucking sick of you and your horny whining.’ Harry retreated from Louis groin area and glanced over at the roll of duct tape and grabbed it with his right hand whilst keeping a slow and steady rhythm going on his boyfriend’s dick just to make sure he stays hard as fuck. Harry pulled off a piece of duct tape with his mouth and proceeded to place it over Louis’ mouth until he found it difficult to speak. ‘Tomlinson, if you dare to speak I will never let you come again. Do you hear me?’ Louis replied with a violent nodding of his head and you could see from the lust in his eyes that submissing to Harry was his favourite thing to do.

‘Now I’m going to turn you over and fuck you.’ Harry immediately did the former and began to caress Louis’ tight arse, choosing not to try to loosen is boyfriend due to the naughty things that had just happened. Without any prior warning Harry plunged into Louis’ arse, leaving Louis no choice but to let out a muffled scream due to the lack of both looseness and lube.

‘Louis I want to fuck you hard and quickly so lean up right now so I can wank you off too.’ His boyfriend immediately tried to bend upwards in between hard thrusts of Harry’s length inside of him, and Harry helped by grabbing hold of his boyfriend’s shoulders so Louis was kneeling in front of Harry. ‘That’s better now, don’t you dare cum yet. I’ll tell you when you can.’ Louis, whilst being fucked in the arse, wanked off and having his boyfriend take practically chunks out of his neck, could not speak but Harry sensed Louis knew his place; Harry was a dominant and if Louis didn’t obey him there would be trouble. Louis was shaking under the, now rhythmic thrusts of Harry and the latter could feel Louis tightening up around his dick as him too was getting closer to the edge. Harry noticed the string of love bites he had just given Louis all across his neck and shoulders; some even showing blood, which almost just pulled him over the edge. He began to move his hand faster and faster on his boyfriend’s dick and he could feel how much Louis was holding in coming when he whispered in his older boyfriends ear – ‘come for me now baby.’ Without any hesitation Louis released himself, clear jerks of cum pulsating onto both Harry’s hand and the white bed covers and rose petals on the bed. On the sensation of Louis’ walls closing around him, Harry too released himself; warm cum spurting inside of Louis arse.

A few seconds past and Harry slowly retreated his dick out of Louis’ arse, along with the cum which seeped after. Immediately Louis collapsed on the bed, still stark naked with cum still oozing from his arse which made Harry giggle to himself.

‘Now Mr. I’m still not done with you yet. Because you disobeyed me by still trying to talk when I have gagged you, I’m going to show the whole fucking world what you look like right now.’

Harry could see Louis’ hand ties were becoming looser now and so grabbed the remains of the roll of white tape and his boxers and slung them on the bed next to where Louis was now laying.

‘I don’t think the whole of twitter would like to see your big fucking dick, that’s only mine to see.’ Harry exclaimed whilst clumsily trying to put Louis boxers back on; both in pre-cum state, dazed but almost hyper. ‘Hmm, that’s better. Now I’ve just got to tie you up a little bit more so you don’t come lose.’ Louis didn’t even attempt to respond as Harry hoisted him up onto his legs and began to wrap the white tape around his whole body; twisting around his balls making it obvious where his nice little dick was, underneath the navy boxer shorts.

‘I think you’re ready now you fucker.’ Harry quickly paced towards the bedside cabinet to grab his phone – unlocked it and clicked on the camera icon. ‘Now Mr. Tomlinson, say cheese to the world of twitter!’ Louis tried to smile under the large amount of duct tape, but the pre-fucked expression on his face made it painfully obvious what had just happened.

‘Good.’ Harry smirked whilst looking into Louis eyes and walked over next to him. ‘We are going to have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow to management.’

 

@Harry_Styles: Louis.. You are one horny fucker!! Love you so much xx pic.twitter.com/573hdw98d69


End file.
